The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to network traffic security.
Network traffic security is a prominent concern due to the volume and sensitivity of data that may be transmitted over networks. A common solution to network security may be to employ encrypted transmissions. However, traditional network security has received more scrutiny with the rising concerns posed by intelligence agencies and other third-parties that may derive information from encrypted network communications.